The Doctor's TARDIS
|-|Exterior= |-|Idris= Summary The TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) is a time travelling vehicle used by the Time Lords. The type-40 TARDIS is primarily known for being used by The Doctor in his adventures throughout time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely far higher, High 3-A with Scalpels. Contains a High 1-C power source. High 1-C with Spatial Manipulation | 4-B, likely far higher. Low 2-C '''with Paradox Manipulation '''Name: TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), “Idris” Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Technically Genderless, but considered female and uses female hosts/avatars Pilot(s): 6 normally, although can be run be a skeleton crew of 1 Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Time Capsule/Time Machine Wielders: Time Lords, The Doctor, The Master Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal Powers=Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Due to its “dimensionally transcendent” nature, the inside of the TARDIS is much bigger than the outside), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Can exists conterminously with the 5th Dimension), Forcefield and Attack Reflection (Deflected a volley of missiles into a planet, destroying it), Explosion Manipulation (Can create controlled explosions capable of reverting spatial paradoxes with the "wibbly lever"), Can enter conceptual space, Reactive Evolution (The TARDIS has a potential evolution feature, where it can gain new and random powers), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter its external and internal gravity to become lighter or heavier, and can create gravitational fields to deflect or slow down objects), Heat Manipulation with Stasis Halos (Able to block off a heat signature even when the surrounding temperature was absolute zero), Size Manipulation (The TARDIS can increase and decrease in size), Light Manipulation (Can create "hard-light" holograms. Produced a blinding light to ward off The Shadow—a minion of the Black Guardian), Energy Absorption (Able to absorb rift energy and ambient energy for power. Used a supernova to power a projection), Sealing (Contained the Vashta Nerada, who are shadow based creatures. Sealed off a part of the universe from a 5-D being), Extrasensory Perception (Could hear and see River Song's data ghost, which cannot be detected by human senses), Enhanced Senses (Can scan with the entire Electromagnetic Spectrum), Invisibility, Intangibility (While dematerialising, phased through a nuclear weapon), Shapeshifting (Via chameleon circuit), Telepathy and Perception Manipulation with Telepathic Circuts, Biological Manipulation (Converts Einstein from an Ood into a human), Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Has an electromagnet), Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing with Zero Room, Air Manipulation (Can create pockets of air to surround the TARDIS), Sound Manipulation, Can detect Conceptual Beings, Technology Manipulation (Can generate virtually any machine in the Universe), Reality Warping and Mathematics Manipulation (Can use block-transfer computation to create and manipulate the structure of space-time), Matter Manipulation (Can reconstruct particles. The TARDIS could convert 25% of its rooms into energy during Castrovalva. Nyssa confirms that they did "burn it up" rather than just Jettison it), Creation (Is able to create virtually any item. Can make a seemingly limitless amount of "echoes" of its console room), BFR and Time Stop (Was able to freeze and send Gallifrey into a parallel pocket universe. The TARDIS froze its “heart” in time after being destroyed), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to a Limbo outside space-time, however, it is unable to travel to parallel universes after the Time Lords sealed them off), Portal Creation (Can creates tunnel to Time Vortex), Can stop and depower weapons and attacks with Temporal Grace, Exists across all of Time, Precognition, Information Analysis (All TARDISes are capable of performing environmental checks on planets or monitoring their position in space-time. Can create 12-D datamaps) Power Nullification (Can turn Eternals into humans. With the Eye of Horus, could render even Sutekh the Destroyer powerless), Non-Physical Interaction (Can effect intangible, incorporeal, and even abstract beings) |-|Paradox Machine=Improved Time Manipulation (Can manipulate and maintain paradoxes, which a regular TARDIS cannot do) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to a Magno-Grab with Shield Oscillators. Can filter harmful radiation), Time Stop, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Its upgraded shields are immune to the effects of Time Torpedoes, which stop targets in time and creates stasis bubbles around them), Spatial Manipulation (Can reverse spatial paradoxes), Possession (Resisted an attempted possession from the Hypothetical Gentleman, the conscious form of the Matrix), Teleportation (Its shields can block out teleporation from the Daleks. A TARDIS constructed by The Doctor could not materialise within it until the shields were lowered), Gravity Manipulation (Immune to most forms of tractor beams. Escaped a gravity bubble), Technology Manipulation (While locked, The Doctor's screwdriver could do nothing to the TARDIS except fuse the coordinates), Physics Manipulation (The Zero Room is separated from the outside universe, including physical laws that aren't localised to it), Antimatter (Has withstood anti-matter tornados), Magnetism Manipulation (The First Doctor stated that it would take a magnetic force equal to a Solar System to drain his TARDIS of power), and Temporal BFR (Krasko was unable to displace The Doctor's TARDIS due to it being "forceshielded", a feature all TARDISes possess, with the latter even realizing it was a TARDIS due to this fact) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Drained a supernova for power. Towed a neutron star), likely far higher (Via these feats), High Universe level with Scalpels (Sliced off a portion of the universal space-time continuum and set it adrift into the Void). The TARDIS is powered by the “Eye of Harmony” which is a High Complex Multiverse level power source (Powers and should be superior to the TARDIS matrix, an 11-D hard-drive). High Complex Multiverse level with Spatial Manipulation (The Doctor and the Master managed to defeat the Quantum Archangel with their TARDISes) and with the Eye of Horus (Killed Sutekh the Destroyer) | Solar System level '''(Implied to be more powerful than the TARDIS. The Doctor was afraid that touching one wrong thing could blow away the solar system), likely '''far higher. Universe level+ with Paradox Manipulation (Can tear open rifts in space-time. Could allow the Toclafane to kill their ancestors, which would have normally erased them from existence) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of fighting the Quantum Archangel, who is superior to chronovores who exist beyond conventional time) | Below Average (Incapable of movement) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Towed a neutron star, moved Earth across multiple star systems) Durability: Solar System level (Has survived being hit by intense solar storms up close and black holes, its shields should have comparable output to its tractor beam. Has shields capable of blocking out other TARDISes in the Time Vortex. Briefly withstood a hit from Zeus before dematerializing, who is superior to Helius, who eliminated 3 black holes), likely far higher. Higher with Siege Mode and Kinetic Extrapolator (Tanked Dalek missiles that would have destroyed the TARDIS). Low Complex Multiverse level (Can exist conterminously with the 5th Dimension. Withstood attacks from Gabby Gonzalez) to High Complex Multiverse level (Surrounded The Celestial Toymaker's realm and jettisoned both it and the Toymaker into space. Blocked The Black Guardian from breaching the TARDIS) with defences and with The Eye of Horus (Capable of keeping out "the most powerful of Osirans", one being Sutekh the Destroyer) | Solar System level, likely far higher Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal (Can travel across all of time and space, is capable of visiting higher-lower dimensions and can travel across the multiverse if the Time walls aren't closed), Hyperversal with BFR (Banished a being to the 26th dimension) | Universal+ (Can open tears through Time and Space) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has datamaps of all of spacetime, Rose Tyler when merged with the TARDIS claimed to be capable of seeing “ What is, was, and that could ever be") Weaknesses: Flying for long periods will cause damages to the TARDIS. Temporal Grace is no longer in function | Lost most of the TARDIS' abilities upon cannibalization Feats: * In this video the Doctor used his TARDIS to freeze someone in time, trapped someone in mirrors, and tricked someone into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy. *In the episode "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS", the Doctor comes across a room that allows it to "grow any machine of his desire". This is called a Architectural reconfiguration system. In the same episode, the Tardis can bend its interior to make an infinite loop, so it's impossible for the person to escape. * A TARDIS could cut off portions of the universe and remove send them to the Void to be imprisoned there forever * The could latch onto and hold conceptual entities within a the TARDIS' telepathic circuits * A TARDIS could alter the time flow around them, allowing them to age, de-age, or even stop things entirely. * TARDIS' can alter the spatial dimensions around themselves * Whenever a TARDIS lands, it can generate a perception filter that keeps people from noticing that it's there * A Type 40 TARDIS can survive inside a Quasar * A TARDIS could block all forms of spatial transference Other: Respect thread. Key: Normal | Paradox Machine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Doctor Who Category:Spaceships Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Super Robots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters